Alma Karma
Alma Karma, also known as the "first womb", is the person responsible for the birth of the Third Exorcists. Appearance As of the current event in the manga, Alma is shown to be quite disfigured, presumably from his life or death fight with Yu Kanda before the events of D. Gray Man. He looks like a young man with huge scars down the left side of his face and body. He has long leg length hair and an inverted triangle over his stomach area. In the most recent Chapters of the manga, Alma as a child was the same height as Yu Kanda, with shorter hair than his 'brother' and with a constant smile on his face as opposite to Yu Kanda's constant frown. Personality Alma when he was alive and as a young boy was a kind and happy person, eager to help out and please others. He would get upset quickly if he felt he had done something wrong or if he felt someone was being horrible to him. Yu Kanda called him 'creepy' and often said he couldn't stand Alma or figure out why Alma was always following him around. The two would often get into fights, like real brothers do, and it would take many members of the science department to restrain them. The two however did eventually become closer, so much so that when Alma overheard Yu was going to be put to death after he started having 'visions', Alma knocked out Yu's minders and carried him away, sobbing that he had only just made a friend and wasn't going to lose him. Alma also showed that he could feign innocent in acts of mischief as he pretended to be hungry and interested in a mutated fish, when really his only goal was to distract and knock out Yu's attendants so that he could rescue his friend. As of the current events in the manga, Alma is 'dead' and has shown no signs of life or consciousness. However, it is not made clear if he is fully dead, brain dead or just in a deep sleep. Background Like Yu Kanda, Alma is a Second Exorcist but was an unsuccessful creation and was put into the Third Exorcist program. Rouvelier claims the reason Alma survived his fight-to-the-death match with Kanda was because they were "friends". The most recent chapters of the Manga have gone back in time to explore the history of Alma and Yu Kanda. As a boy, Alma was the first of the Second Generation Exorcists to awaken with Yu coming next. The two were forced numerous times to try and bond with Innocence, with each attempt tearing them to pieces. They would survive thanks to their regeneration abilities. Alma and Kanda later in the winter and proclaiming it's freezing. Alma states he won't lose to "winter" (referring .to Winter as a person) and continues his daily routine of greeting all of their unawakened brethren. Later when Alma hears that Yu will put to sleep, he knocks out Yu's attendants and carries Yu away, not wanting to lose his only "friend" whom he'd just gained. However as they enter a sewer system, they are caught up with by "Crows." Crow uses talismans to stop the two but before they can be fully activated, Alma kicks Yu over the edge down into the canal telling him "if (he's) lucky (he) might get outside," before Crow knocks him out. When Yu was recaptured in Chapter 192, Alma tore out of his restraints and attempted to save Yu, eventually falling down a shaft into a room where several cocoon were kept. When Crows caught up and attacked, he somehow grew a blade from his right arm and killed them, but he also sliced open the cocoons, revealing the bodies of himself, Kanda, and all other "Second Exorcists." After Road (who, with Allen, was not part of the world of memory) explained the truth of the project, Alma was seen at the end of the chapter with tears in his eyes. In current events, it is revealed Alma was the one that killed the previous Asian Branch after learning the truth of the Second Exorcist program. Triva *Alma and Karma have meanings connected with soul where: #'Alma' in Spanish, Italian and Portuguese literally means soul #'Karma '(Hinduism and Buddhism) is the theory which states that the effects of a person's actions determines his destiny in his next incarnation *some fans believe that Alma is a reincarnation of the woman that Yu Kanda sees in his "flashbacks"/memory Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Exorcists Category:Black Order Member